I love you anyway
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: I'm re-telling some of the episodes, and putting in my own character. Follow Nicole as she tries to survive and as she manages to be in love with the biggest Jerk on the island. Rated M for language


"Where's Eric?" I asked, making the slimy oyster go down my throat. "He never misses a meal."

I looked around, worried. I remembered Daily complaining about Eric a while ago, saying that he was faking sick to get out of work. I hadn't thought much of it; it sounded like something Eric would do.

"I'll find him," Nathan said eagerly. "I mean, I don't mind. I can walk again." He jumped up and did a stupid kick flip in the air. Everyone chuckled, and I rolled my eyes and leaned over towards Daily.

"Remind me why you like him again." I asked, with a slight teasing tone. She looked at me, shocked. "I do not like him!" she whispered back angrily.

"Whatever you say." I said, downing another oyster. I reached for a second when I heard Nathan yelling.

"Guys! Guys get over here!" He screamed.

We all shot up, and ran towards Nathan. Eric was lying down, covered in sweat and looked awful.

"What happened to him?" I demanded. Nathan ignored me as he and Jackson picked Eric up and carried him towards the tents. Taylor and I followed behind as Daily, Nathan and Jackson dragged Eric into the tent.

"I don't think he has a fever" said Daily, feeling Eric's forehead and cheeks.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" I heard Eric mumble. I'd never seen Daily look so panicked, not even when we were crashing down.

"Get some water!" she said to Nathan, and he stumbled out of the tent, nearly knocking into me. "Guys we need water." He said, and Lex sprinted off to get some from the campfire.

"What's wrong with him?" Mellissa asked; she was trying hard not to look frightened.

"He has cramps, and he's itchy and he's having trouble breathing." He said, and took the water from Lex.

"Well what's wrong?" I cried.

"We don't know, Nicole, but it doesn't sound good. Just stay out here!" he said, pushing me gently back, Nathan was the only one who knew about Eric and my relationship, and how I liked him. I knew he wanted me away from the situation, but I needed to see Eric.

"It must be the Oysters!" Lex cried, but he looked confused. "But we all ate them…"

"Are we all going to die?" Taylor cried.

"Oh Taylor shut up!" I said, frustrated with her lack of focus, if they didn't figure out what was wrong with Eric soon, he could die!

Mellissa grabbed the water out of Nathan's hand and sprinted into the tent. We all looked in as she pulled up Eric's shirt. He had spots all over his stomach.

"Oh my god." I cried, turning away from the tent.

"He's not sick, he's allergic!" Mellissa said.

"Eric, are you allergic to shell fish?" Daily asked.

"I don't know, I've never had them." Eric mumbled.

"That has to be it!" Nathan exclaimed.

"My cousin almost died from an allergic reaction." Mellissa whispered.

"Died?" I asked, trying to get back into the tent. "Is Eric going to die?"

"Nicole." Eric mumbled.

"Get her away, she shouldn't see this" Mellissa said to Jackson. Jackson got up and gently took my hand, and led me back to the fire pit. I sat down, and silently stared at the fire.

"Is he going to die?" I whispered.

"I don't know Nicole, I really don't know" Jackson said.

"I want to go home," I cried. "I want to see my parents, and I want to see my puppy, and my little brother. I want to go to school, and see Abby. I want to go to the damn movies with Eric again, even though he stole all my popcorn. I want to sleep in a bed, not on the sand or in a sleeping bag. I just want things to be normal, and I don't want Eric to die!"

"I know, Nicole, and I'm sorry. I don't know how to make this better; I can't make this better. And I don't know when Abby and the others are coming back. And I know you don't want Eric to die, I don't want that either, I know he's a selfish ass, but he doesn't deserve to die." Jackson said.

"This sucks, this entire week has sucked. I wish I never even gone on this stupid trip." I cried, and I angrily wiped tears from my face.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Mellissa came back.

"Is he okay? What happened?" I asked, jumping up. She didn't look sad, just a bit annoyed, I knew Mellissa didn't like me very much, but jeez, could she not relax for 5 seconds and tell me how Eric was.

"We don't know, we gave him adrenaline but, we're waiting. Do you want to see him?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, of course I do." I said, pushing past her.

I ran into the tent and saw Eric lying on the ground, with a bandana on his head. Daily moved aside and I sat next to him. I didn't care that Daily, Nathan, and Mellissa were in the tent, I took Eric's hand and I held on, just willing him to wake up.

"He's not waking up" I said.

"It's only been like, 30 minutes, just wait a few more." Daily said, but even she sounded worried.

I looked back to see Eric's eyes opening. He sat up a bit and took the bandana off his forehead. He looked around at us, looking very confused. "Was I dreaming or did you stab me in my fucking leg?" He asked Mellissa. We all sighed in relief except for Mellissa. She glared at him and handed a bottle of pills to Daily.

"Give him these, the adrenaline doesn't last long." She gave him one last look and then walked out of the tent. Eric still looked confused and Jackson shook his head at him.

"Dude, she just saved your life." He said, before Nathan, him, and Daily left the ten as well. That left just Eric and I alone.

"Did she really save me?" he asked me. I let go of his hand and pushed the hair out of my eyes. I didn't know why, but all of a sudden I was exhausted and didn't want to talk to Eric…which was crazy, he almost died.

"Yes, she did. And I know what you did to her." I told him, he avoided my eyes and sighed. "You owe her a huge apology." I said.

"I know" he said quietly.

"Do you want water?" I asked he nodded and I leaned over and grabbed the bottle. He took it out of my hands and took a huge swig. I pushed his hair back as he wiped his mouth.

"You really scared me, I thought you were going to die." I said. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "You'd be fine, trust me."

I pulled my hand away and glared at him. "No I wouldn't be! I would not be fine. I don't think you actually know how much you mean to me, to all of us." I added quickly. "It would mess everyone up."

He was quiet, not really believing me. "Well, if you don't believe me about everyone else, at least believe me when I say that I would be a mess. I was a mess and you weren't even dead yet." I laughed.

He shook his head at me, and pulled me into him. He kissed me softly and I smiled into his lips.

"Now you stay, I'll be right back." I said, and climbed out of the tent. I traveled over to Jackson, who was sharpening his stick with his knife again. I sat down next to him and smiled. "Thanks." I said.

"For what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"For listening. Not a lot of people want to listen to me here. Mellissa hates me, and Daily wants to rip my throat out. Taylor's too busy to really care. It usually seems like Nathan and Eric are all I have sometimes, and even Nathan doesn't like to hear me voice my worry. But you listened and tried to understand and comfort me. That means a lot to me. I didn't know if you actually liked me because of Mellissa hating me." I chuckled.

"Well first, you're welcome. I don't mind listening, and second Mellissa doesn't hate you. She hates Eric, and you always stick up for him. I mean I get it, you love him, but she just holds it a bit against you, but she respects you. And why would her not liking you affect me?" he asked.

I smiled and hugged him, "No reason, forget I said anything. Anyway I have to get back to Eric."

I walked back to the tent and saw that Eric was gone. I wanted him to apologize to Mellissa, but I was worried he wasn't strong enough to be up. I ran over to the fire pit, and stopped behind a tree when I saw Eric standing by Mellissa.

He opened his sleeping back to reveal two jugs of water. "Thanks." He said seriously and grabbed two more jugs. Mellissa smiled at him and as Eric was walking away, she jumped up and grabbed the jugs from him. "You're welcome." She motioned to the fire and he smiled gratefully at her.

"That was very impressive Eric, and very nice" I said, sitting next to him.

"I was a jerk, and shouldn't have done it." He admitted. "I mean, it's funny that she likes Jackson, but I shouldn't have been such an ass."

"Well I like you anyway." I giggled.

"Oh please, you love me" he teased.

"You're right, I do." I said, and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
